User blog:Ezekielfan22/Eva Khan (Human Target)
Eva Khan (Grace Park) is a secondary (redeemed) villainess from "Corner Man", episode 1.09 of Fox's Human Target (airdate March 24, 2010). She was the daughter of renowned MMA fighter/trainer Vincent Kahn and, by the events of the episode, was working as the righthand woman to gangster Hugh Prentiss, a friend of her father's who had taken her in after Vincent died when she was nine. Introduction Series protagonist Christopher Chance encountered Eva and Hugh while working a job protecting MMA fighter Eddie Dunn, who was hiding from Hugh after he refused to throw a match and Hugh sent his henchmen out to kill him in retaliation. Chance's plan was to infilitrate the MMA circuit as an unknown fighter as part of a ploy to get Hugh to lose all his money gambling on his match during a Belgium tournament. In Chance's first encounter with her, Eva stated she was impressed by his knowledge of her background before revealing that she knew he was in contact with Eddie, warning him to stay away from him to avoid Hugh's wrath and predicting that he would lose his match with fighter Emil Lodan. Chance ultimately won the match, and later talked with Eva as she was swimming in the gym's pool. After Eva recounted her history with Hugh and how she was loyal to him for all he'd done for her, Chance tried to strike a deal with Eva to release Eddie from his debt with Hugh, only for Eva to reveal that she couldn't help Eddie before surprising Chance with a punch to the stomach, proclaiming that she could tell he was having nerves (known as "the yips" in MMA terms) and that he wouldn't get rid of them until he figured out what he was afraid of. Later on, Eva informed Hugh of Chance's connection to Eddie and suggested they take the deal he made to get their money back, only for Hugh to refuse out of a desire to "make an example" of Eddie for (in his mind) making a fool of him. Despite the dangers the mission was putting him in, Chance (sympathizing with Eva due to his similar past and recognizing how Hugh was manipulating her loyalty) continued to work the case in hopes of freeing her from Hugh's strangehold. After getting a message from Eva asking to see him, Chance met with Eva at the pool again, where she revealed that she disagreed with Hugh's decision and wanted to find a way to change his mind. At that, Chance revealed that he understood Eva's relationship with Hugh and wanted to help her escape him, only for Eva to suddenly tell Chance to leave. At that moment, however, Hugh arrived with his armed henchmen, revealing that Eva had (unwillingly) lured him into a trap at Hugh's behest. Eva walked away, giving Chance a look of remorse before leaving. Redemption Chance was ultimately able to escape Hugh's attempt on his life and strike a deal with him: Hugh would leave Eddie alone if he won his upcoming fight with Diego Cruz, with Hugh getting Eddie and his money back if Chance lost. Chance also threatened to reveal to Eva a revelation he'd made if he didn't agree to his deal: that he had had her father killed years prior, having used a poison to make his death appear to be a result of heart failure. In the episode's climax, as Chance fought against Diego and Hugh saw that the referee he'd bribed to poison Chance during the match didn't go through with it, Eva revealed that the referee was a friend of Chance's and that she knew a lot of things he didn't want her to know. As shown through a flashback, Chance had sent Eva an earpiece at the hotel, which she used to listen in on his confrontation with Hugh at the pool, allowing her to learn that Hugh had killed her father. After blasting her benefactor for his cruelty, Eva revealed that she had bet all of Hugh's money on Diego winning the match. After Chance won the match and Hugh lost all his money, Eva blasted him with his words about people accepting the consequences of their actions before storming away, leaving Hugh to be confronted by Tony Belvilacqua, who had paid Hugh to make sure Chance was dealt with. The episode's conclusion showed a fully redeemed Eva sharing a ride with Chance to the airport to return to the US. Gallery Eva Khan2.png Eva Khan Swim.png Eva Khan3.png Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Fate: Karma Houdini